


Still Water Retreat

by jazz_keeps_that_sadzz_away



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: but some things are not, in this world anyone of another religon (or no religon) that isnt christian/mormon are killed, this is loosely based of of mormon stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazz_keeps_that_sadzz_away/pseuds/jazz_keeps_that_sadzz_away
Summary: Alfred stared down at the ripened bodies, dirt plastered all over him as he watched a woman's ringed hand slowly disappear as more soil patched the massive hole."Why do we kill people of God said not too?" He asked.He was never answered.
Relationships: alfred struggling to be a father figure and brother at the same time
Kudos: 10





	Still Water Retreat

Alfred stared down at the ripened bodies, dirt plastered all over him as he watched a woman's ringed hand slowly disappear as more soil patched the massive hole. He reached out just before the ringed finger was consumed by black, taking the still warm gold. He sat crouched, intently inspecting the ring. It had pretty blue stones.

"Do you reckon they deserved to be murdered?" He uttered into the stale cold air.

Emerald eyes snapped to him, the short man before him stopping and shoving his shovel into the ground with a sickening sound.

Alfred recoiled.

"They did, boy. The more you understand how awful them ungodly demons are the better you'll be with God," Arthur snapped tersely, looking upset.

Alfred nodded shallowly. He gave the ring a gentle stare, caressing it.

He knew there were no such things as a demon.

The sun was rising, and the hole was plugged up. He slowly slid on the ring on his fourth fingers and stood up, following his brother and sisters.

()()()

Alfred was the second to last child. He had five older sisters and one older brother. His sisters made Alfred scared, and Arthur made him feel as if he were to be killed if he so much as spoke.

Alfred's mother never allowed his father to see him and the youngest twins, Matthew and Francis. Father worked at the church as a youth pastor, and Alfred was _terrified_ of him.

Alfred's mother would hide him and his younger siblings in his room, keeping them safe in the closet just in case.

"They're asleep," she would whisper in a soft voice.

And father would not answer and what Alfred assumed to go to bed or eat. After he was gone mother would go into his room and Alfred was allowed to tell a bedtime story to them all, usually ones he made up or got from his fantasy books. Matthew loved them, but Francis said there was never enough fighting in the stories, but he was otherwise content. Alfred slept in the same bed as them, and sometimes their mother would sleep in the bed with them, and other times she would be gone.

And sometimes Alfred would tell even more stories so the twins didn't hear the groans and sighs of Arthur and a woman.

()()()

"You can't just let them slack, Alfred," Maria scolded as the boy faltered in his storytelling.

Alfred stared at his sister. The twins were now 9 and that meant they had to help the church. It was the first time the had ever been outside, and yet it was a hole with bodies that greeted them. Both boys were scared, and Alfred gently shut his book, smiling up at Maria.

"They are too young," he said merrily, but he was frustrated as he glared at her.

Maria also glared back, ready to raise her shovel and threaten him with it. Matthew let out a sob and that stopped all movement in all siblings. Alfred turned to the little boy and sat him in his lap, and after Francis gave him a terrified glance he also pulled him close. "You wouldn't want papa to get mad at you; would you?" He slowly whispered.

Maria's fiery frown seemed to all at once disappear. She made an upset noise and quickly walked away. Alfred watched her feel the ghosted bruises that their father put on her. He felt no guilt. Alfred paused. He felt a chill rise up his spine at his own thoughts.

Everyone continued their work.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea if i wanna continue this but it was kinda "fun" so i may
> 
> i deeply apologize for birthing this into existence i was sad


End file.
